teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Dump Truck
Dump Truck is the main antagonist of both "Race Around Umi City" and "The Great Shape Race". He is the rival of the UmiCar. Personality/Bio He first appeared in Race Around Umi City when he intentionally popped Sam's balloon. He even made fun of UmiCar because he was so small. He also cheated by raising the drawbridge, dumping dirt on Team Umizoomi, and dropping soap that made UmiCar slide so much he broke his steering wheel. He and UmiCar raced to the finish line, but UmiCar won. Sam shared his balloons with UmiCar and Team Umizoomi, and UmiCar gave Dump Truck a balloon. He was sorry for being mean and mischevious whilst popping Sam's balloon and laughing at UmiCar. His face looks somewhat peculiar. However, in The Great Shape Race, he was still selfish and a cheater. He wanted the magical dodecahedron for himself. This time, he didn't laugh at UmiCar, but he self-proclaimed himself to his rival. He cheated by not waiting for go, cutting the rope to get over the cliff, dropping glue everywhere, and destroying the car path. UmiCar still won in the end and shared his flying powers, granted by the dodecahedron (twelve sides), with Dump Truck. This time, he was really, really apologetic and regretful for cheating and being selfish. He also appears in UmiCar's Birthday Present as one of the guests. He was not like he was in the other episodes. He was happy and kind. This is technically fortunate because the episode's events were taken place after that of the next episode. In Umi Grand Prix!, Dump Truck returns to win the aforementioned race. When Team Umizoomi, UmiCar, and Shark Car come up to Dump Truck, he first tries to stop them with wet cement. When the Team catches up, he tries pooting enough smog to obscure sight. After UmiCar and Shark Car passed him, he threw major tantrum only to throw wet cement all around him. Later he congratulated them for winning the race by defeating The Troublemakers. Trivia *Dump Truck might be based out of the Nintendo's Wario from Super Mario Bros series. *Dump Truck is the only character to be an antagonist both times he appears, but the second time, he's more proclaimed as UmiCar's biggest rival. *He is also similar to Chick Hicks from Cars and crusher from blaze and the monster machines as they both cheat to win the race. Gallery UmiCar Vs. Dump Truck.png Dump Truck.png UmiCar's Friends.png Taking a dump.png Doormouse and dumptruck.png Crazy shake rivals.png Shape bandit racing.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vehicles Category:Rivals Category:Males Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Cars Category:Animals Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Songs Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Promos Category:Town Category:Episodes Category:Locations Category:Mammals Category:Fish Category:Food Category:Toys Category:Bands Category:Files Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:News Category:Character Songs Category:Singing Characters Category:Songs with Reprises Category:Songs with Dialogue Category:Themes Category:Seasons Category:Vocal Songs Category:Figures Category:Umi City Category:Umi city zoo Category:Zoo Animals Category:Secret Locations Category:Hidden categories Category:Supporting Characters Category:Nick Jr. Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Shows Category:Songs sang by Team Umizoomi Category:Holidays Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Insects Category:Nature Areas Category:Mountains Category:Improvement Category:Mobile Games Category:Nick Jr Games Category:Online Games Category:Preschool Games Category:Pre-K Games Category:Kindergarten Games Category:Statues Category:Sport episode Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Bears Category:Dragons Category:Plants Category:Programs Category:Attractions Category:Pattnes Category:Multiple Appearances Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Pets